Snicker Doodles
by Queenizzay
Summary: The Snickers Crew is back again and Sango and Miroku are ready for the wedding. But when a mystery man is tries to ruin their big plans, what will they do!
1. Chapter 1: Waking up ooooahhhh

Disclaimer: I own it! I FINALLY OWN IT! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *camrea focuses on the back on a teen's head* BWUAHAHAHAHA I own it! *jumps up with the playstation controller firming grasped in her hand* ^-~ That's right! I've finally got the Inuyasha Video game. What? You thought I meant the characters? V.v; no.... I don't.... damnit. 

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! The "Snickers" Crew is back again! Proudly brought to you by Queenizzay ^-~.... Again! XD BWUAHAHAHA! Okay, wayyyyyy too excited. Anyway! Thanks everyone for your support on Snickers and I hope you enjoy it's sequel! Snicker doodles! 

********************** 

********************* 

******************** 

******************* 

****************** 

***************** 

**************** 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

~* _Sango... Would you do me the greatest honor? Will you marry me?_

__

_I could feel the tears welling up, threatening to fall. Oh, his eyes were just so alive. How could I say no? How could I not?! I think I've always been in love with him, ever since that detention at least. Even if I wouldn't admit that _then_. My love for him has only grown. I _know_ this is right. Now all I have to do is say 'yes'... Come on... Say it! Here we go..._

__

_"Yes." _*~ 

"Sango! Get UP! It's two o'clock in the afternoon! God, I _told_ her she shouldn't stay out all night. I don't care if she's engaged... Sango get UP!" 

Sango buried her head farther into the mess of her mattress, wonder just _why_ she didn't buy those god damn ear plugs. Grumbling, she covered her head under the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. 

~* _"I love you... You know that right?" Miroku asked, running his hand through her hair. Sango nodded and whispered._

__

_"I love you too. " Her face turned confused when Miroku ducked his head around the truck. "Miroku what are you- _*~ 

"Sango, Auntie says to get up" 

"Gah, go away... I'm tired." 

"Why? You didn't do anything Kinky last night with Miroku did you? You were out awfully late..." 

"Oh my god! Kohaku! Get Out!" Sango screamed, throwing her pillow at her hysterical younger brother's head. Then, as quickly as possible, ducked her head under the blanket to cover her red hot blush. Gods! Why would a little brother say that?! Shouldn't they get freaked out by that stuff? Eww! Did he even _want_ to know?! Oh well... No time to think about that now - time for dream land! 

~* _"But of course my fair lady! I doubt her true love would give her a magic kiss, for fear of being strangled to death by her hand, so I shall make her breakfast instead!"_

__

_. . . _

__

_"If Prince Charming _had_ tried to, He wouldn't look very charming for very long..." _*~ 

"Sleeping beauty, come on, time to get up." 

Sango sighed while the feeling of soft kisses along her jaw and neck worked its way through her dreams. 

"Come on Koi, up." 

"Mmm... But it's the weekend..." Sango argued sleepily, her eyes shut against the harsh light of day. 

"And you've slept right through it. Now, it's time to wake up." And with that, Miroku mercilessly attacked her sides with feather-light touches, all the while sending chills up his fiancé's spine. 

"All right. All right! I'm up!" Sango squealed, breathless. What a way to wake up. Miroku then swept down, capturing the lips of his love. (A/N: awww.... That's just so sweet! I wish I could wake up like that *-*) 

"Good, because Kagome and Inuyasha will be here in twenty minutes." 

Sango audibly groaned, making Miroku laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome had been bothering the couple for weeks. Inuyasha with his grumpy way of asking Miroku for advice, without actually _asking_, and Kagome with wedding plans. Gods, they weren't getting married until next year! It's been like this ever since the proposal. And on top of that - they STILL haven't found a house to agree on. Damnit! 

"Do you need me to help you get dressed?" Miroku asked, that perverted smirk playing on his lips. Sango glared. 

"No thank you monk, I'm quite capable of that myself." She grumbled, pushing back the covers and throwing her tangled feet over the side of the bed. 

"Really? You weren't complaining last night." (A/N: ooooooo....*blush* I guess that answers Kohaku's earlier question eh? ;-; I'm too young for this...) 

Sango immediately turned ten different shades of red at that comment. Okay, so they had a bit of "fun" last night... But did he have to bring it up now?! 

"Oh you jerk!" Sango turned around glaring. She pushed Miroku - hard. He grabbed her hands at the last second though, pulling her down with him so that she straddled him, the sheets wrapped around her. Sango started to protest until Miroku covered her lips with his own, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

"I love you *koi" Miroku mumbled between kisses. His response was a muttered "I love you too" 

"Awww. How adorable!" A sarcastic and familiar voice laughed from above. 

"Inuyasha!" 

"Sorry." 

The couple looked up, only to be greeted with the image of Inuyasha in the doorway. Kagome hid her face behind him, flushed with embarrassment. 

"Oooo! Auntie! Sango and Miroku are doing it on the floor!" Kohaku yelled, magically popping up behind Inuyasha and Kagome. It's just so annoying how they tend to do that. Just when you don't want them to.... 

"OH!" 

"We are SO sorry! We'll be downstairs, come on Inu, Kohaku!" Kagome said hurriedly before pulling the boys away and the door closed. Sango could hear their objections and mutters while they walked all the way down the hall. 

" But I wanna blackmail Miroku!" 

"Awww... I think I should be able to witness the beginning of my potential Niece or Nephew!" 

"Shut up! Both of you!" 

"Yes Kagome...." 

Sango groaned, burying her head into Miroku's neck. "Damn them". Miroku laughed, kissing his love's temple, "I'll be downstairs." He said. Sango nodded, reluctantly getting up. After a final kiss, she grudgingly looked to her dresser. So this was happily ever after eh? Not too bad for the first try. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Soooo? What ya think? .o okay... So thinks get a little hot in parts . That's okay though right? . They're engaged for cryin out loud! . I'd do that.... O.o then again... I'm a pervert. Anyway! Let me know what you think. Please? ;-; For me, I beseech you *cough*Valkyrie Profile*cough* Ja until the next chapter! Oh yeah! **Koi** Means Love. Just in case you didn't get that in Snickers or knew it already ^-^ okay? GREAT! 


	2. Chapter 2: Love Pat

Sango bounced down the stairs with a newfound energy. For some reason, she was just.... Really really really really happy. She didn't know why... She just was. 

"Awful morning to you." She chirped, pecking her little brother on the cheek. He moaned and glared at his sister as Rin giggled next to him. He was _this_ close to reaching the next stage of playboyism. Now, all that hard work, down the drain. Speaking of playboy's, where's our favorite lecher? 

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked, still bubbling. There were a few scattered mumbles throughout the room until Rin piped up. 

"Oh! I know!" 

The rest of the table just gave her a 'keep-quiet' glare. Yeah, as if _that_ would work.... 

"He left." 

. . . 

"Aunty took him to the store." 

"........" Still bubbling. 

"Actually, dragged is more like it." 

"........" Bubbling just a little bit more. 

"Actually... I think he may have been unconscious. 

"........" Boiling now. 

"Nah, actually, he went on his own. Something about Sleeping Beauty taking too long to get dress." 

And the pot overflows! 

"He said **what**?" 

Sango didn't take _that_ long to get dressed. Sure, first, she had to gather up the energy to open up her drawer. Then, she had to actually pick out what clothes she wanted to wear. Finally, she had to (get this) _put them on_. That's a lot of work! And may I just say, thirty minutes is not 'too long' to put on a pair of jeans and shirt. Ask me, and I'd say that's record breaking time! 

"Well now Sango, you _do_ take a while to get ready." 

"Thirty minutes is not long to get ready!" Sango snapped, turning on Kagome. She was really no person to talk, Miss 'oh-I-have-to-look-perfect-before-I-go-to-the-mall-even-though-I-already-have-a-boyfriend!'. Sango would have mentioned this, but with Inuyasha right there, it might not be the best idea.... 

.......oh what the hell. 

"What?" He growled, sending Kagome the 'look'. Yeah... You know.... That 'yeah-you've-done-something-wrong-look. She just smiled and patted him on the chest. 

"Now Inu..." 

"Don't 'Inu' me." He glared, crossing his arms. It was no secret the anyone that Inuyasha was more then a little protective of the girls he knew. Actually, I feel more bad for Rin. She's got Inuyasha and Miroku, who's rule is 'You-can't-date-until-you've-married.' But that isn't nearly the worst of it. The worst is.... 

....Sesshomaru. 

_His_ rule was, and always will be, 'Rin-will-not-date-until-I-deem-a-man-worthy-enough-for-her-meaning-she-will-never-date-for-there-will-never-be-anyone-I-deem-worthy-so-ha.' Every nine to thirteen year old in town knew this and stay far away while her eldest brother is near. Well... Except Kohaku and Sota. It was kind of cute to watch the two compete with each other. You know, in that sick was a sister likes to watch her younger brother in anguish sort of way. What? It's funny! Sort of... I just hope they don't end up the way Inuyasha and Koga are. 

Oh yes, Koga is still around. Despite the fact that he now has a fiancee (Ayame), he's _still_ too stubborn to admit that Inuyasha had ended up with 'his woman'. So when they all coincidentally ran into each other at the mall, needless to say, squirmishs occurred. 

"What, was _Koga_ there? Or maybe it was Hobo." 

"It's Hojo, and no, it was just Sango and I." Kagome pressed, kissing Inuyasha on the nose. "Koinu..." 

"GACK!" 

Both turned around to glare at the young-ins. Rin and Kohaku were making gagging noises, sticking their fingers down their throats at the sight of affection. 

"Gag, gack- oh shit! I think I'm gonna puke!" 

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled, turning on the one to use profanities. 

"What?" 

"Inuyasha, did _you_ teach him that?" 

"No!" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. Sango could have sworn she heard him mumble "I'm teaching Rin" 

"Then who-" 

"Morning everyone" 

Sango turned to glare at the voice, "Oh yes, I should have guessed." 

"You know, you do that glaring thing really well. Wait... Guess what?" Miroku asked, backing up a bit. Sango was almost as scary when angry, as Kagome was when motherly. Especially when the anger is directed toward you. 

"You-" 

"I have kitkats." 

Okay... Now Sango was just torn. Beat Miroku to a bloody pulp for really no good reason at all, or a kitkat. It's a tough decision, let me tell you that much. The love of your life, or the love of your mouth, really, this entire decision was based on those two choices. Well... That and the state of Sango's stomach. 

"Kitkat" She chirped, taking it out of Miroku's hand. He sighed in relief. 

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained, rubbing the back of his head. 

"It was a love tap." Sango smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Oh come now, she needed to him _someone_. 

"A love tap eh?" Miroku grinned. We can almost see the little light bulb pop on top of his head. 

"Kohaku, are you taking notes?" 

"Yes sir!" Kohaku saluted, taking out his portable black book. 

*pat pat* 

*slap* 

"But Koi, it was a love pat!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

See! I told you I'd update today! Okay, so it's not much but a little bit of humor, hopefully it's enough to hold you over though. Really sorry it's taking so long! Sequels are hard! I have a newfound respect of those authors who write series. You rock! 

13 Reviews for it's debut! Damn, I feel loved.... 

**LapisLazuliKnight88:** Yes he has! XD A new pervert is born! BWUAH .o They weren't screwing.... Right then. Yeah, my friends just kinda barge in too. No one bothers to knock. It just doesn't happen. 

**Soli-chan:** No, you don't have to tell me... I already know XD BWUAH! J/k. Well of course I heart you! This entire story is JUST FOR SOLI! ^_^ Because I heart you so much! And wouldn't _you_ like to know who ruins the plans. BWUAH! **_I_** know, I just have to get there ;-; You know what? Romance does that to me too v.v; It reminds me that I have none in my life, but I love reading it. Damn this bittersweetness! Don't worry v.v; I'm a freak and a pervert too. It's alllllll good. And just a question... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! A** MONTH** Soli! I haven't heard from you in a **month**. -.-; get your arse on the computer 

**KyosNekoGirl:** o.o atleast you've _got_ a boyfriend. But.... Yeah, I'd rather not get woken up by being beat senseless ^_^; I'd much prefer Miroku's way. And we like that 'sick sweet stuff' 'cause it just gives such fluffy feelings XD Guys need to read more of it! 

**Sadistic Shadow:** o.o atleast come back to read another chapter.... 

**Kikanemi:** I'm sorry! I promise, the next time I post a story, I'll email you personally to let you know XD and sorry it took so long to update 

**DEeYaN **: NO! It's_ **not**_ gonna be a lemon e.e I couldn't do that. Do you see that kelli?! No lemon! (Kelli=irl friend who wrote one -.-; ) 

**Moonstarsango :** Yuck! X.x I don't like milkyways.... I don't know why, I just never had a taste for them. And yeah XD I made one! I'm wasn't too sure if I should though e.e I've even thought about deleting it, but no, I wouldn't do that ^_^ 

**Aamalie:** Yeah v.v; sickness sucks. I was feeling all crappy yesterday, like there was a twenty pound baby on my head. Yeah, you reviewed . 'cause of the ticklish thing.... Yeah *still has a guilty conscious about that......* 

**PrincessKagome:** Yaying... I like that word XD I'm gonna have to use it somehow... Yeah, anyone doing that would be sweet, but it being Miroku would make it just that much better 

**Kyoku-Ryu-Akurei:** I... I....I posted o.o 

Also, thank ta Actress_Anales_4, Katana, and lil-strange-person 


	3. Chapter 3: Something called Karma

Sango and Miroku walked side by side along the boulevard (he was still sporting that brilliant red handprint). Kagome had run ahead with Rin, looking through all the store windows - gushing over outfits neither of them had any money to buy. Well... No money of their own at least. 

Poor, poor Inuyasha. His father had given him x amount of cash to go shopping with. Rin's birthday was in a few weeks and she'd been taking lessons from Kagome and Sango. For a full week before today, she discreetly complained about having zero clothes. When Sango and Kagome (conveniently) decided it was a good day to go shopping, Rin jumped at the opportunity. Behold the power of the puppy-dog eyes. 

So of course Inuyasha (being the only available male for the afternoon. Mr. Mimori had a last minute meeting and Sesshomaru had some 'business' to attend to) got charge of the money. Not that he'd get to spend any himself... 

"Inu-neechan! Thiiiiiis waaaay!" 

Miroku and Sango held back a laugh as the hanyou obediently trudged in to a shop. More then likely to pay for another skirt. 

"I'm so glad there's only one of you." Miroku murmured, kissing his fiancee's temple. Sango grinned. 

"I'm not sure you could handle any more." 

"Actually -" 

"Sango c'mon!" 

Sango was, quite abruptly, pulled away from her sense of warmth as Kagome dragged her away to the bridal shop. 

*duel sigh* 

Like the lovesick puppies they were, Miroku and Inuyasha trudged in after them. This was going to be a long day... 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Sango, for the fifth time, clawed her way out of the dressing room. How that was possible in such a puffy dress was yet to be determined... 

"Eep! Sango! You look so cute!" Kagome squealed... Again... For the fifth time. 

"Miroku?" She inquired. 

"Mmhmm... Whatever you like dear." He sighed, indifferent. At this point, Miroku really didn't care _which_ dress Sango chose. All he was worried about was the tiny little price tag. 

Sango rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to buy her wedding dress if the man she was buying it _for_ wouldn't even pay attention to it. 

How to get attention... How to get attention.. 

An evil grin crossed over Sango's features and she motioned for Rin to come hither (A/N: XD I love saying that..) She did (of course) and the bride-to-be whispered in her ear. The girl smiled happily and ran off. Inuyasha opened a lazy eye and watched her go. Maybe he should have asked what she was doing but... He was too bored. 

A few moments later, Rin came skipping back. She quickly pushed a hanging into the room and Sango's flushed face popped out. 

"Rin!" 

"What?" She asked innocently. "You told me to get the most-" 

"Okay!" Sango interrupted and disappeared once again into the dressing room. 

"Rin?" Kagome asked, but the girl shook her head stubbornly and sat back to watch the show. 

When Sango finally reemerged from behind the door, Kagome's mouth dropped open and Rin squealed, proud of what she'd chosen. 

"Inuyasha? Since my fiancee seems not to care about anything, I'll ask **your** opinion. What do you think of this?" 

Inuyasha looked up and his mouth dropped open, much like Kagome's, before a blush spread across his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. Sango wasn't wearing a dress, that's for sure. In fact... She was hardly wearing anything. 

Sango stood in the doorway of the dressing room in one of those bridal night outfits... Those outfits that _aren't_ outfits. Nothing more then some lace tied together, and her garments were all but see-through. Inuyasha bet his ears that she was wearing a thong too... 

*nose-bleed* 

"Sango!" Kagome growled. If it wasn't her best friend, she probably would have killed her by now. 

"Oh don't worry Kag-chan, I'm sure he won't lose too much blood." 

"Yeah Kag don't worry." Inuyasha said dazed. Miroku couldn't help but get goose bumps in his sleepy stage, and it was really annoying him - this nagging feeling. Eventually he couldn't take it any longer and looked up. 

It took him a few moments to realize what was before him, and he slowly directed his gaze to his 'so-called-friend' sitting next to him. 

"Inuyasha, I think you can stop staring now." 

"Huh? Oh yeah..." He said, a bit disappointed. '_Damn, why doesn't Kagome wear stuff like that?'_

__

__"But Inuyasha, you didn't tell me what you thought." 

"Oh yeah! What I think." He pondered. Sango turned a bit, to give the undergarments more emphasis and steam began to pour from Kagome and Inuyasha's ears. One out of embarrassment, the other in anger. You guess which was who. 

"Okay! Enough, nothing to see here." Miroku said hurriedly, standing up and pushing Sango back into the dressing room. "Play nice kiddies." He winked, before closing the door behind them.__

__

__The voices of Miroku and Sango could be heard from behind the door. 

"Miroku what are you doing?!" 

"Hmm love?" 

"Miroku... HEY! Put me down! M-I-R-O-K-U!" 

"Sango, darling. You don't want to be _too _loud now do you?" 

"Mir-" 

*slap* 

*thunk* 

A blushing Sango emerged a few moments later, fully dressed. As the door swung on it's hinges, and unconscious Miroku lay on the floor.__

__

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

__

__A handful of glares and apologies later, the two couples and Rin continued their quest to buy the world. Or at least all the clothes in it. They'd stopped at two more stores and on the third, Miroku had begun to ponder. 

__

_'I'm going to be doing this for the rest of my life! Watching and waiting while my wife puts on clothes, takes them off, puts on more, takes _them_ off...'_

__

__Takes them off 

Strips them off 

Strips them 

Strip 

Strippers!__

__

__Excitedly, Miroku turned to Inuyasha. The sudden movement caused the hanyou to rise from his nap. Annoyed, he asked "What?" 

"I was just thinking and-" 

"Well that's a dangerous thought..." 

"Shut up. I was thinking... What is the one thing men look forward to when they're about to get married?" 

Inuyasha frowned. He wasn't very fond of riddles, "Um... The food?" 

"No." 

Inuyasha thought he had it this time, "The thought of spending the rest of your life with the woman you love?" (A/N: Very good Inu-chan!) 

"...No" 

Then again, maybe not. He took another shot. "Sex wherever and whenever you want?" 

Miroku had trouble getting around this one. That _was_ a plus to being married, but not what he was getting at. He (reluctantly) shook his head no. 

"Okay then, what?" 

"My man. My **best** man." Miroku emphasized best, putting his arm around his shoulder. "You know I love you right?" 

. . . 

"Get the fuck off me!" Inuyasha yelled panicked, pushing his cousin away. "Man! And all this time I thought you were straight! What'll Sango think?!" 

Miroku sighed at the look of horror on his cousin's face. "I'm not gay and it's called platonic love, you moron. You're like a brother to me." 

"Oh... Good." He sighed. Inuyasha had no problem with homosexuality.... As long as it had nothing to do with him. "So what were you hinting at before?" 

Miroku lowered his voice as though the world's biggest secret was about to be told. In a way, it kind of was. "Inuyasha, the one thing a man looks forward to-" he paused when Kagome and Rin walked past. Probably to find more clothes to dress Sango in. " - is the bachelors party." 

Realization peaked on Inuyasha's face, then a bit of panic. "Who sets that up?" 

Miroku's eyes widened in disbelief and perhaps... Fear? "The best man." 

"Me." 

"Yes. You. You _did_ set it up... Didn't you?" 

"Oh sure. Of course. I planned that thing ages ago." He lied. 

"And you got -entertainment- right?" 

Inuyasha gave him a blank stare and Miroku took a controlled breath, grasping the hanyou's shoulders. "Strippers?" 

Almost as if summoned, Sango came out of her little dressing room in a pair of black hip huggers, a corset top, and a pair of high-heeled boots.. With her eyes narrowed and fixed on Miroku, she looked a bit.... Scary. 

"Uh... Rin and Kagome went that way." 

"Mmhmm..." 

Miroku shifted uncomfortably. "Is something wrong honey?" 

"Promise me." 

"Promise what dearest?" Miroku got a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Should he be worried? 

"You were talking about the bachelors party.... Weren't you." Sango pressed. She was more accusing then forming a question. 

"What would make you say that?" 

"No strippers." 

Miroku winced but nodded. He really didn't want to know what those boots felt like when they were digging into his stomach... Oh well. He'd just have to settle for second best. 

"No dancers." 

Now that was going a bit too far! Miroku turned to Inuyasha for back up, but his 'friend' had somehow managed to escape, abandoning Miroku. Figures. So this is what despair was like. 

"Anything else dear?" He asked in a broken voice. 

"No scantly clad females of any kind." Sango decided. After a moment's thought, she added to the sentence. "In fact, since it's a **_bachelors_** party, no women at all." 

Miroku by then was in a state similar to that of shock. His mouth opened and closed, but it was futile. He couldn't say anything. This woman had just crushed the one thing he had to live for in life! 

Sango smiled, suddenly cheerful. "I love you!" She said, kissed Miroku on this nose, and skipped back into the dressing room. 

"Ha! You lap dog!" Inuyasha laughed from behind the chair. So _that_ was where he scampered off to... 

"Said the kettle to the pot." 

"Huh?" 

"Ever hear of Karma, Inuyasha? What goes around comes around?" 

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, before realization once again hit him. His eyes narrowed. 

"You wouldn't!" 

__

__

------------------------------------------------------- 

*nervous cough while gathering some ingredients* Well, that was a long wait *mixes contents of the bottles together* How long exactly? *sticks a mop into it, it sizzles slightly* a little under three months? *takes mop out* yeah... *scrubs off the mold and decay* 

I luffle my beta-reader *huggles Margo-chan to death* whom without, there would most likely have been no update. O.o It's amazing what constant badgering, bribes, threats and that awful Digihammer will do x.x I got the whole bachelors idea from her. O.o she's the Ff.net Einstein. 

It's my day with Touchestone XD 

Kikyou bashing songs..... Heehee *goes around singing them* XD 


End file.
